podemos?
by matsuri90fa
Summary: SOY PESIMA HACIENDO RESUMENES SI NO TE GUSTAN LAS PAREJAS RARAS PASA DE LARGO XD
1. Chapter 1

Notas: HOLA A TODOS BUENO COMO LES DIJE AQUÍ ESTA MI FIC, BUENOS COMO IRONIA VA A COMPARTIR "UNIVERSO" CON EL FIC DE MATSU A MODO DE REFERENCIA (ES MAS FACIL) Y GRACIAS POR EL APOYO EN MI DESESPERADO GRITO DE AYUDA 7u7, PERO HAY COSAS QUE AL PARECER NO QUEDARON CLARAS Y LAS EXPLICARE COMO SE DEBE AL FINAL :D

-0-

Capitulo 1: sorpresa

Mi día había resultado largo. La sensación de tedio e insatisfacción no me abandonó desde bien temprano, y el trajín de los combates me había parecido interminable. Deseaba llegar a mi habitación, abrazar por la espalda a Riven o ahri y relajarme. Pensaba en el placer de acomodarme en mi habitación, dejar la desazón de lado y vestirme con un pantalón suelto y una camiseta fina. Así, aceleré mi ritmo para ver pasar con rapidez mí tiempo. Me gustaba esa sensación.

Tras llegar a mi habitación, me quité la capa y abrí ligeramente mi traje. Mi habitación no era especialmente encantadora pero cumplía lo básico. Paredes blancas, pequeña, a unos metros de los cuartos de mis hermanas y con un paisaje verde rabioso alrededor si te asomabas por una de las dos ventanas. Los cuartos que te daba la liga de legendas, solían ser tranquilas y acogedoras. Y hasta hace poco ofrecía a mi vida un entorno prácticamente tranquilo. Montañas verdes detrás, con sus instalaciones y ruinas le daba una impresión de ser inmenso y seductor. Para completar mi felicidad (por haci decirlo), solo estaban dos chicas. Me acerque a la única ventana que tenía pequeña sala y, mirando el cielo morado y naranja –estampa trágica la que ofrecía el sol al ponerse-, pensé en ellas. Riven de aspecto agradable, tenía proporciones equilibradas y rostro atractivo. Pero tenía un par de rasgos físicos y una manera de ser que me volvía loco y ahri su cuerpo bellamente agraciado, sus rasgos jonios y su vos que hacía que con solo oírla ya me hacía tener ganas de hacerla mía. Deseé verlas cuanto antes.

Lo primero que percibí fue un aroma mágico. Las luces se apagaron y la oscuridad solo estaba rota por unas velas en el suelo su flama era de un muy familiar tono azul, formando un camino hacia el interior del pasillo. Al instante me invadió una mezcla de aromas: incienso suave por un lado y colonia de mujer por otro. La mezcla resultaba sensual. Y, de fondo, se escuchaba música ligera, agradable. El misterio me gustó.

TA -Hola, ¿hay alguien? ¿Riven? ¿Ahri?

Una figura apareció de la oscuridad. Con una sonrisa, el pelo suelto y en una de sus orejas tenía puesto un simpático moño y con los labios de un rojo oscuro, se presentó ahri. Se acercó, posó un dedo en mis labios y me pidió silencio.

Ahr-Esta noche mando yo. Y tú obedeces. Olvida los combates y el cansancio. Y quítate la ropa.

Me encantaban estas cosas. Miré a mi zorrita, sonreí y disfruté con lo que veía: unos vaqueros ajustados que presentaban un culo redondo y unas piernas llenas, bien dibujadas; y una camiseta blanca, prieta, de botones, que dejaba un canalillo profundo y visible. Y aquí detuve la mirada. Porque esas dos tetas eran un sueño. Y eran el sello personal del físico de ahri. Grandes, pesadas, carnosas. Se mantenían turgentes y bamboleaban al andar. Resultaba un placer jugar con ellas, meter la cara entre ellas o lamer despacio sus rozados pezones.

Ahr-¿Ya has acabado la revisión? Puedes mirarme a la cara, que estas no se van a ir.

Con sonrisa pícara, Sara se acarició el canalillo y se mordió la punta de la lengua. Me quitó lo que quedaba de mi traje.

Ahr-Sígueme.

Seguimos la luminosa línea trazada por las velas hasta llegar a la puerta del baño. Ahri la abrió y me cedió el paso. La imagen era la deseada por cualquiera tras un agotador día: el ambiente humeante dejaba entrever una bañera repleta de espuma blanca, algodonosa y suave. Las velas titilaban, creando anaranjados rincones. Ahri me abrazó por la espalda y me mantuvo mirando al frente. Bajó las manos por mis costados y las posó en mi cintura. Después, me bajó el ajustado bóxer y puso las manos en mi culo. Yo seguía de espaldas, y notaba el despertar de mi entrepierna y las tetas calientes y abundantes de Ahri en mi espalda.

Ahr-Entra en la bañera. Ahora vuelvo-

Ahri se evaporó con un movimiento ágil. Yo quedé solo, expuesto entre la penumbra y el vaho. No lo pensé y me sumergí en el agua. Mi cuerpo, percibió el placer del agua caliente. La sensación era sedante. El calor y la sensación de bienestar me recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo. Podría estar así el resto de la noche. Pero ahri tenía otros planes. Y los planes de ahri nunca eran aburridos.

Tras dos suaves golpes, la puerta del baño se abrió. Entre la neblina apareció Ahri, envuelta en una batita fina, suave y corta. Era de color púrpura, y resultaba una belleza. Ocultaba a duras penas el escote y dejaba libres las piernas. Se situó delante de la bañera, ante mi mirada desbocada, pude notar que sus colas se movían ligeramente.

Ahr-No tienes que hacer nada. Deja que te proponga un buen plan para esta noche.

Tragué saliva. ¿Qué plan podía ser ese? Así, repentinamente, nada se me ocurrió. Percatándose de mi confusión, Ahri se inclinó levemente y susurró:

-No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de todo. Déjate llevar.

Tras estas palabras, retrocedió un par de pasos y se giró. Seguí el movimiento con la mirada. La bata era corta y el inicio del culo se perfilaba sin dificultad. El morbo me estaba ganando, y necesitaba salir de la bañera y abrir esa bata. Pero decidí que lo mejor era esperar. Entre otras cosas, porque a ahri nadie le gana en morbo. Mientras sonreía pensando esto, la puerta se volvió a abrir. Mi zorrita entró sosteniendo una bandeja. Sobre ella, una copa de vino tinto y un plato con jamón serrano. Ahri se acercó, se situó en cuclillas y presentó la bandeja. Mi visión era escandalosa: una copa de vino, jamón serrano en finísimas lonchas y, detrás, el escote vertiginoso se mi zorrita. Todo se fundía y se confundía: el vaho humeante, la espuma suave y perfumada, los tonos cálidos de las velas, los reflejos en la copa de vino, el canalillo eterno y sabroso de Ahri, la excitación que sentía bajo el agua… Alargué la mano y me hice con el caldo rojo y el jamón. Mientras, observé que la bata se abría ligeramente por la cintura y divisé, como un destello, el blanco de un tanguita. ¿Cómo sería su sujetador? Me estaba calentando. Pensé que con el vino no iba a aguantar. Le abriría la bata y le arrancaría de un mordisco el sujetador. Deseaba que le restregara las tetas por la cara. Pensé que no existía una sensación parecida a esa.

Ahri se levantó y salió del baño, no sin antes dejarme sin respiración con estas palabras:

Ahr -Come y bebe, Talon. Lo vas a necesitar.

¿Qué querría decir? Mientras yo daba buena cuenta del jamón y me recreaba con el vino, pensé que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Con esta mujer uno podía dejarse llevar y gozar despreocupadamente. Recordé una anécdota que aún hoy me excitaba. En uno de sus encuentros durante un combate, cuando no teníamos una relación en común, tuvimos un simpático percance. Mientras estábamos desnudos en la maleza, ella encima de mí, me percaté de la indiscreta mirada de gnar. Estaba cazando en la jungla pero, al vernos, abandono su labor y, medio escondido tras una roca, nos observa baba. Le estábamos dando un buen espectáculo. Ahri se movía encima de mí y sus tetas bamboleaban sin perder el ritmo. Cuando me percaté que nos miraban, intenté advertirla. Pero sabiendo el gusto de Ahri por el exhibicionismo, supe lo que iba a decir.

TAL -Ahri, creo que gnar nos está mirando.

Ahr-¿Cómo? Vaya, ahora que lo estábamos pasando bien. Bueno, no te preocupes.

TAL-¿Seguimos follando?

Ahr-Claro, déjalo que disfrute. Solo tiene curiosidad.

Ahri ralentizó el ritmo, haciendo movimientos más lentos y más sensuales. Me besaba sin pudor y, en cierto modo, actuaba para el pequeño mirón. Al acabar, descansamos unos segundos y aun en la misma posición. Gnar seguía allí, apostado tras su particular refugio y por su expresión no creo que haya sabido muy bien lo que hacíamos. Nos vestimos y tome su muñeca y para llevarla a su línea, no sin antes presenciar el final del show: ella miró a gnar y, balanceando sus imponentes tetas, los despidió lanzándole un beso.

Estaba recordando esta escena, con cara de felicidad y empalmado bajo la espuma, cuando Ahri entró sigilosa en el baño. Ocultaba algo tras ella, y se presentó misteriosa.

Ahr-Te traigo algo. Espero que te guste. Lo conseguí ayer.

Descubrió un pequeño libro envuelto en papel de regalo. Yo, tras mirarlo curioso, me deshice del papel y observé. Se me iluminó la cara. Era un libro que hace tiempo había querido leer. El arte de la guerra es un libro sobre tácticas y estrategias militares, escrito por Sun Tzu. No lo había podido conseguir debido que era jónico. Ahri se inclinó y me besó. Abrió la boca y las lenguas se mezclaron. Era un beso ansioso, desmedido, de los que calentaban a cualquiera. Busqué el culo de ahri bajo la bata. Y lo encontré. El tanga era de hilo y dejaba los cachetitos descubiertos.

Ahr-Espera, guapo. Un momento. Cierra los ojos.

Protesté pero cerré los ojos. Esperé, intentando prestar atención. Me pareció que ahri salía del baño y, al poco, volvía a entrar. Y escuché una vocecita que me saludaba.

¿?-Hola, Talon.

Era la voz de Riven. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Abrí los ojos. Y me encontré una imagen sorprendente. Ahri, sonriente, agarraba por la cintura de Riven. Las dos vestían batas similares, no era habitual que ellas estuvieran en la misma habitación, de hecho ellas habían acordado no estar en el mismo lugar. Riven explicó la situación.

Riv -¿Pensabas que eras el único afortunado hoy? Yo también quiero pasármelo bien, mi amor. Hacía tiempo que Ahri y yo queríamos… no sé… comenzar a llevarnos bien…. dejarnos llevar. Intimar. Y no encuentro mejor manera que contigo, a nuestro lado.

Yo sonreí, complacido. Me encantaba la sensibilidad y tacto con que actuaba Riven a veces. Conseguía lo que deseaba sin dramas, siempre de la mejor manera, intentando que yo también saliera beneficiado. Riven si bien no era muy cercana con Ahri. Habíamos llegado al acuerdo de compartirme o más bien dividir mi tiempo para cada una hace tiempo _._ Yo sabía que se gustaban, siempre note la tensión sexual entre ellas. La situación puede parecer extraña, pero a mí nunca me molestó que ahri o Riven tuviera estas experiencias con algún campeón bueno una era ahri que más se podía hacer. Parte de la personalidad morbosa y atractiva de ella tenía que ver con esta visión abierta, natural, con la que se tomaba el sexo incluso con las propias chicas. Reconozco que me atraía esta forma de ser y de ver la vida. Ella ya me había contado un par de experiencias con algún campeón o campeona:

La primera fue sugerente: tomando café y charlando animadamente, gana notó que Ahri miraba discretamente su boca. Tras seguir la conversación, mi zorrita no se cortó y piropeó sus labios. Le parecieron sensuales, redonditos, carnosos y, suponía, muy jugosos. Janna no se incomodó y contestó que era un placer que una chica tan morbosa como Ahri la piropeara. Sonrieron, pero sus miradas se iluminaron. Ahí quedó la cosa.

La segunda experiencia resultó abiertamente excitante: Ahri consiguió unos cupones por participación en un evento para dos masajes. Se lo convencio a Seguían (anda a saber cómo lo hizo) y decidieron darse el gusto. Tras llegar al centro de masajes y pasar a la habitación, la chica encargada explicó lo que tenían que hacer: desnudarse, ponerse unos tangas especiales y tumbarse en las camillas. El masaje era en la misma habitación. 2 personas masajistas acudirían de inmediato. Cuando se quedaron solas, se produjo un momento de tensión excitante. Tenían que desnudarse. Se miraron y sonrieron. Con naturalidad, empezaron a desvestirse. El físico voluptuoso de Ahri impactó a Seguían. No tuvo reparo en comentarlo, con toda la sensibilidad propia de las chicas. Ahri se sintió halagada y se tumbó en la camilla. Tras los masajes, volvieron a quedarse a solas. Ahri estaba excitada y sabía que sejuani también. Con voz sugerente y sin dejar de sonreír, invitó a la ira del invierno a tocarle las tetas. "¿Te gustan? ¿Quieres tocarlas?" ella se acercó despacio y aceptó gustosa. Las acarició despacio, palpando su tamaño y su peso, según ahri sus manos son ásperas. Los pezones de Ahri se endurecieron inmediatamente. La situación era morbosa. Sejuani besó y lamió sutilmente un pezón y acarició el otro. Después, levantó la cabeza y sonriéndole. "Gracias". Como muestra de este agradecimiento, acercó sus labios a los de Ahri y la besó. Fue un beso de unos 15 segundos, con lengua, muy erótico.

Ante dos mujeres estaba yo, ambas muy diferentes pero de gran carácter, desnudo en la bañera y con cara de alucinado. Ellas tomaron las riendas de la situación. Dijo que Riven era una seguidora del mismo escritor que yo. Yo no sabía ni qué decir. Ni falta que hizo. Riven se situó tras de mí y comenzó a acariciarme el cuello y el cabello. Y habló.

Riv-¿Sabes es un libro muy interesante? Tanto Sun Zi como Sun Bin son referidos como Sun Zi en los escritos jónicos clásicos. ¿Quieres que te lo cuente mientras le masajeo… los hombros?

Mientras la Riven hablaba, Ahri se acercaba a la bañera y se sentaba en el borde. Su cara picarona era elocuente. Estaba disfrutando sorprendiéndome. Metió una mano en el agua y comenzó a moverla despistadamente, sin tocarme.

Riven continuaba hablando, con ese delicioso acento y el tacto de sus suaves manos acariciando mis hombros.

-Algunos sugieren que las enseñanzas contenidas en El arte de la guerra pueden aplicarse fuera del ámbito militar. En tiempos recientes, el libro ha sido utilizado como guía en programas de administración de empresas y liderazgo dedicados a la gestión de conflictos y la cultura corporativa. Numerosos hombres de negocios dicen haber encontrado maneras de resolver sus conflictos, en las estrategias y tácticas descritas por Sun Tzu.

En este momento, Ahri acercó su mano hacia mí. Me tocó la cintura, y me sobresalté. Avanzó hacia mi entrepierna y, mientras Riven seguía hablando, me agarró la polla con toda la mano. Respiré hondo y me dejé llevar. Riven seguía la narración, acariciando mi cuello y mis hombros.

-El arte de la guerra es uno de los libros más antiguos que se han escrito sobre el tema. Fue el primer intento conocido sobre lecciones de guerra. Sin embargo, es todavía frecuentemente utilizado en la actualidad, debido a que sus enseñanzas pueden ser aplicadas en muchas otras áreas donde esté palpitando un conflicto de intereses de diversa índole.

Mientras Riven hablaba, Ahri me hacía una suave paja. Me la meneaba al compás de las palabras de la otra, acelerando o ralentizando según la intensidad de la historia. La escena era fantástica. Yo estaba en el séptimo cielo. Pero lo mejor, como en la vida misma, estaba por llegar. Riven se levantó y se acercó a Ahri. Esta no paró de menearme el rabo cuando recibió la boca de la otra. Se dieron un beso dulce, cálido y sonoro. Yo no podía creer lo que veía. La mano de Riven bajó despacio, sin prisas, al escote de Ahri. Abrió ligeramente el cinturón que cerraba la batita y pude ver el sujetador blanco, de encaje, semitransparente, de mi zorrita. Con las tetas a punto de desbordarse. El beso acabó y las dos amigas miraron me miraron. La paja de Ahri estaba a punto de hacerme culminar. Ya no iba a aguantar más. Pero Ahri se detuvo. Mi cara se volvió un poema. No me hagas esto, parecía decir.

Ahr -¿Qué te parece, Riven? Nuestro amigo Talon ya ha tenido bastante, ¿no? Ahora, ¿nos divertimos tú y yo?

Ahri se levantó y posó su mano en la cintura de la otra. La bata de Riven, parecida a la de Ahri pero de un color negro brillante, se deslizó hacia el suelo. Y apareció su secreto. Era un corsé morado, precioso, ajustado y con los costados de un tono más oscuro. Una cinta negra recorría, enlazada y formando graciosas curvas, la distancia que iba del ombligo al escote, acabando en un lazo anudado. Por detrás, el corsé cerraba con una cremallera negra y un botón superior. Redondeando el espectáculo, unas braguitas negras de encaje, semitransparentes. A mí solo me faltaba aplaudir. Admiro la sensualidad que puede desprender una mujer con los complementos que tienen a su alcance. Tiene múltiples recursos para jugar, seducir o, sencillamente, sentirse bien. Ahri se situó tras su Riven y la miró. Yo me propuse disfrutar del espectáculo, y sabía que eran ellas las que querían disfrutarse, quererse. La mano de Ahri empezó a recorrer el hombro de Riven, bajó por el brazo y se detuvo en la cintura, jugando con la cinta de la cola de otra. Con su otra mano, Ahri bajó la cremallera posterior. El corsé se abrió. Y yo abrí más aún mis ojos. Ahri, aún situada tras Riven, la abrazó completamente. Fue subiendo sus manos y llegó, dulcemente, a sus tetas. Eran pequeñas, bonitas y con los pezones de color rosa un poco más claros que ahri. Las manos de mi novia las acariciaron unos segundos, jugando suavemente con los pezones. Después, sus manos bajaros hasta las braguitas. Yo iba re-descubriendo el cuerpo de Riven siguiendo las manos de Ahri. Era todo un placer. No quería interrumpir el momento, sabía que lo estaban disfrutando. Mi zorrita se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas. Con una suavidad mágica, bajo las braguitas. Ante mí re-apareció un tesoro muy excitante. No tenía vello. La rajita estaba despejada, limpia, a la vista. Tenía que dar gusto comerse ese coño en condiciones, sin prisa alguna, durante horas si fuera necesario. Ahri, sin duda atraída por esa visión, pasó su mano por la vulva y la besó. Yo hubiera querido inmortalizar esa imagen. Riven de pie, con los ojos cerrados, desnuda; y Ahri en cuclillas, besando el pequeño tesoro de la otra.

Era la primera vez que Ahri tocaba en profundidad el cuerpo de una mujer conmigo delante. Yo me sentía bien, algo extraño –no celoso- pero sumamente excitado, Ver a mis chicas disfrutando el cuerpo de otra me hacía alegrarme porque esto nunca había pasado y, por qué no, excitarme por lo que yo podía disfrutar. Ahri estaba concentrada, gozando cada caricia. Se levantó, acarició las caderas de la otra y subió sus manos hasta taparla las tetas. Me miró y me ordenó salir de la bañera. Llevó consigo a Riven y salieron del baño.

Me levanté cubierto de espuma. Mis músculos estaban tensos por la repentina sensación de frío. Me sequé y salí del baño con celeridad. Entré en mi habitación y otra imagen volvió a impactarme: Ahri sentada en un extremo de la cama, ya sin bata y con su sujetador y tanguita blancos a la vista y Riven tumbada a lo largo de la cama, completamente desnuda. La luz era tenue, cálida, e iluminaba perfectamente los cuerpos de las chicas. El edredón de la cama era blanco puro, con lo que sus cuerpos contrastaban y quedaban bien definidos. Una pequeña estufa se encargaba de caldear el ambiente. No existía el frío ni el calor, ni existía nada más fuera de esa habitación. Solo ganas de enlazarse, acoplarse, conectarse. Ahri se incorporó y se situó, de pie, a los pies de la cama. Puso los brazos en cruz y, con gesto simpático, nos ordenó que la desnudáramos. Yo me coloqué detrás de ella y Riven delante. Desabroché el sujetador y Riven lo sacó cuidadosamente. Las tetas de Ahri se desplomaron pesadas, grandes, jugosas. Yo me agaché y bajé el tanguita de mi chica. Era una lencería deliciosa. Me encantan los tangas de hilo. Riven descubrió el pubis de Ahri. Limpio, despejado, sin vello. Daba gusto olerlo y saborearlo.

Así, Riven delante y yo detrás, comenzamos a saborear el cuerpo erguido de Ahri. Yo acariciaba las piernas hasta llegar al culo seguido de sus colas. Riven besaba los muslos de ella hasta llegar a su coño, en el que se detuvo para besar, lamer y acariciar. La escena se calentaba por momentos. Ahri de pie, gozando cuatro manos y dos lenguas, unas por delante y otras por detrás. Riven continuó su camino y besó el ombligo de Ahri, plano, casi sin profundidad. Yo lamía su espalda hasta llegar al cuello y Riven atacó la boca de ella. El morreo se notó caliente, deseoso. Ahri devolvió el beso y las lenguas jugaron juntas. Después, Ahri detuvo nuestras caricias y besos y nos situó delante, sentados en la cama. Sus tetas, cálidas, enormes, tomaron protagonismo. A Ahri la encantaba jugar con ellas. En esta posición, ella de pie y ellos sentados, nos las ofreció. Cada una a uno. Riven abrió la boca y lamió su teta. Yo me apliqué con la misma ansia a la mía. La imagen era salvaje. Ahri gimiendo suave, bajito, mientras dos bocas se ocupaban de cada una de sus enormes tetas. Yo sentí mi leche recorrer mis huevos y lanzarse a la aventura. Tuve que aguantar.

Ahri nos tocó el pelo y nos dijo, con voz melosa:

Ahr-Ya basta, mis amores.

Dejamos libres sus dos tetas y esperamos. Ahri me tumbó en la cama. Después, se situó entre mis piernas, se inclinó y abrió su bonita boca. Empezó una mamada lenta, especial, riquísima. Sin tiempo para gozarla, Riven subió a la cama. Se acercó y se sentó sobre mi cabeza. No desaproveché el manjar y comí el regalo lo mejor que supe. La delicadeza y suavidad que emanaban del coño de Riven eran extraordinarias. Parecía que olía a perfume. De pronto, noté cómo dos tetas calientes recorrían mi polla y mis huevos. Qué placer. Ahri estaba caliente y se montó directamente sobre mi duro falo. Gemí. La penetración fue profunda y consistente. Riven se levantó y se tumbó al lado de la pareja. Se dedicó a observar cómo follábamos. Los dos gemíamos y las tetas de Ahri botaban libres. Se volvió a incorporar frente a Ahri besándola en la boca. Ahri agradeció el beso desmontándose y tumbándola, abrió sus piernas y lamió con sumo gusto. Su lengua jugueteaba, entraba, salía, buscaba el clítoris. No paró hasta que Ahri se corrió, con unos gemidos maravillosos, musicales, muy eróticos. Ahri se limpió lascivamente la boca y subió hacia su cara. Se puso a cuatro patas. A perrito. Con un gesto, me indicó que estaba esperando. No me lo pensé y busqué su clítoris con mi lengua, desde detrás. Lo lamí un rato, metiendo y sacando dos de mis dedos. Mientras, Riven metió su cabeza entre las bamboleantes tetas de Ahri, que colgaban y se movían por su propio volumen. Las acarició y lamió hasta escuchar el gemido sonoro de su Ahri, que indicaba que volvía a estar follando conmigo. Embestí con fuerza, gozando con los sonidos de las chicas y con sus movimientos. Me encantaba entrar en Ahri y escucharla gemir. Me corrí, la noche estaba siendo emocionante, No aguanté más.

Me recosté y las observé ambas. Ahora la zorrita estaba tumbada y Riven lamía su coño con delicadeza pero con firmeza. Saboreaba el interior de Ahri, escondía dentro su lengua, lamía, acariciaba… y subía de vez en cuando a disfrutar del volumen de las tetas. Las amasaba, las acariciaba, las besaba… y volvía a bajar. Cuando se centró en el clítoris de Ahri, se esmeró especialmente. Lamía sin descanso, con los ojos cerrados, respirando por la nariz y jugueteando con la lengua. Ahri tensó el cuello, agarró del pelo a su amiga y gimió. Primero con fuerza, luego de manera sorda, casi inaudible, y acabó con unos gritos que resonaron en toda la habitación. Me hubiera quitado el sombrero si tuviera uno.

La noche acababa así, con tres cuerpos durmiendo enlazados, conectados y bañados por la luz de la luna que entraba, indiscreta, por la ventana.

La mañana siguiente desperté confuso. Recordaba la noche anterior como un sueño. Estaba solo en la cama y me pregunté dónde estaba Ahri o Riven. Iba a incorporarme cuando la puerta se abrió y aparecieron las chicas, vestidas con sus ropas normales. Riven, sonriente, habló con su acento dulce y meloso:

Ahr- Anoche me quedó algo pendiente.

Las dos retiraron el edredón y mi cuerpo apareció allí, desnudo y somnoliento. Riven se sentó y, tras mirar con complicidad a Ahri, me besó con toda la lengua. Era fantástica. Su dulzura contrastaba con unas maneras decididas y muy sexuales. Me agarró el rabo y me lo empezó a menear. Ahri se sentó junto a mí tranquila, mirándonos. Riven aceleró el ritmo y bajó la cabeza. La mamada fue sabrosa y larga, elaborada. A los pocos minutos me dejé llevar y no opuse resistencia. Sentí un calambre en la espalda que llegaba a mis testículos y se alargaba hasta el final de mi exhausto rabo. Riven se percató y me acabó con una vigorosa paja. Mi leche saltó por los aires y las dos chicas siguieron su trayectoria. Tras dos o tres disparos más, se acabaron las reservas. La mano de Riven se cubrió de leche. Con un gesto lascivo, se llevó un dedo a la boca y lo saboreó. Me guiñó un ojo y se despidió.

Un nos vemos después, había terminado el día de mi ahri pero comenzaba día de mi Riven.

Como no amarlas.

-0-

Notas finales: BUENOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO DEBIDO A QUE ES T ME TENGO QUE LIMITAR U.U PERO BUENOS UNO HACE LO QUE PUEDE… BUENO BUENO ACLARANDO UN TEMA EN CONCRETO :O CREO QUE SE CONFUNDIERON, CUANDO DIJE QUE IBA A HACER LEMON NO ME REFERIA A LAS PAREJAS RARAS ME REFERIA A PAREJAS QUE USTEDES ESCOGIERA PARA MI YA SEAN CONBENCIONALES O NO, USTEDES ELIJEN COMO PAGO A QUE ME AYUDARON EN MI DESESPERADO BUCLE MENTAL, NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DE LAS CONVENCIONAL O NO CONVENCIONALES, YO SOY UNA LEMONISTA YO SOLO PIENSO EN COMO PUEDEN COGER LOS PERSONAJES, SI ESTOY UN POCO EMFERMA PERO ÑEEEE


	2. Chapter 2: siglos

Notas: HOLAAAA A TODO EL MUNDO DE PUES DE TANTO TIEMPO :D BUENOS BUENOS AL FIN TERMINE CON ESTE CAPITULO Y LO MEJOR ES QUE PUDE AVANZAR CON LOS OTROS YEEIII NO PUEDO DECIR QUE ES FACIL TENGO QUE HACER MUCHO EN LA VIDA REAL PERO VOY VIENTO EN POPA CON LOS OTROS CAPIS :P AAAAAUNQUE POR OTRO LADO MATSU SE ENOJO MUCHISIMO PORQUE LE CAMBIARON EL LORE A NAMI Y HA WUKONG POR LO QUE AL FINAL LES DIRE TODO EL EMBROYO.

DISFRUTEN

-0-

Sus ojos y orejas se movían de manera frenética en la oscuridad buscando alguna señal o sonido que delatara a la amenaza que los había estado persiguiendo toda la tarde, ambos estaban espalda con espalda esperando a que su emboscador atacara, uno de ellos ansiaba que su objetivo apareciera, un potente sonido alerto a ambos de eminente ataque de su objetivo.

salió de la espesa vegetación a toda velocidad en dirección hacia ellos montado en una extraña criatura, embistió a la yordle debido a la cercanía enviándola unos cuantos metros más allá de la posición de su compañero que aprovechó ese momento para lanzarle varios ataques mágicos a su atacante dejando un poco aturdido pero este seguía atacando o más intentando atinarle con su hacha que afortunadamente ninguno llego a herirlo de gravedad pero para su mala suerte si le llego una trampa de osos en su brazo derecho lo que lo desestabilizo y le hizo fallar su hechizo que termino por darle a la criatura para su sorpresa su ataque no se hizo ni un rasguño pero si la asusto ya que dio una especie de chirrido tirando a su jinete para finalmente huir del lugar.

¿?-¡TRAIDOORAAA!- a pesar de la caída el no soltó la trampa y lo jalo hacia él, lo había hecho con tanta fuerza que casi deja caer su báculo se enrollo la cuerda por la mano y a su vez clavo su hacha en el suelo para sacar una pistola, quería lanzarle un hechizo pero su atacante movía tanto la trampa que no le dejaba apuntar, el sonido del seguro del arma lo hizo acelerarse más de la cuenta y decidió correr hacia él, si esto le daba aunque sea unas pocas posibilidades de evitar que le volara la cabeza era la mejor opción.

¿?- ADORABLE – la cuerda que hace el atacante estaba jalando con una fuerza impresionable desapareció tan rápido que paso de largo de la posición, terminando por tropezar con una ardilla y rodar en el suelo debido a lo inesperado de la situación, uno pequeños pero rápidos pasos lo hicieron ver a su compañera recoger a la ardilla y encerrar al animal en una pequeña jaula de madera, un agudo dolor le hizo mirar su brazo para nuevamente fijarse en la trampa de oso, intento hacer palanca pero solo logro que los dientes inferiores de la trampa perforaran más su brazo he involuntariamente solo un quejido que llamo la atención de su compañera que vino a intentar ayudarlo iluminando con su báculo para finalmente accionar la palanca de liberación – veigar siéntate voy por el botiquín – la vio ir por su bolso pudo notar la cogerá que de seguro había sido consecuencia del ataque del viejo "sería una pena que alguien hiciera estallar esa pequeña jaula".

Vei- vaya misión "simple" – la idea era traer a un posible campeón a la liga y por lo que se tenía entendido era un yordle, los llamaron a ellos porque los otros tenían obligaciones al merecer más importantes que arriesgar la vida, unas pequeñas manos activaron el dolor de su brazo – dámelo yo puedo hacerlo tu ve a ver a la rata –

Lul- okis, pero dame un grito si necesita una ayudita – la miro un momento sin creerse que apenas hace dos minutos ella estaba temblando como gelatina y parecía un animalito aterrado, pero ahora estaba muy feliz como si nada hubiera pasado, varios chillidos se escuchaban dentro del pequeño recipiente – vamos no estés triste es temporal – los chillidos aumentaron de intensidad no había que ser genio para saber que la estaba insultando – no seas grosero si te portas bien te daré un cupcake –

Negó con la cabeza y siguió curando su brazo, la parte fácil fue desinfectar la herida lo difícil seria suturar las heridas que dejo la trampa, tenía que hacerlo de manera rápida lo último que quería era atraer a otras criaturas por el olor de su sangre, respiro hondo antes de comenzar a coser.

La pequeña yordle comenzó a juntar algunas ramas para poder iluminar un poco sin tener que usar magia, tuvo que saber concentrarse para poder hacer algunas chispas para hacer una fogata, vio por un momento a veigar que parecía más concentrado en no quejarse que en coser su propia herida, la trampa al menos no había hecho demasiado daño, soplo un poco la pequeña llama para que tomara un poco más de fuerza antes de alejarse y comenzar a crear el campo de camuflaje, le dio pena la ardilla alias yordle alias enemigo, tuvo miedo de que el matara a su amigo pero afortunadamente lanzo el hechizo a tiempo, la ardilla seguía llamando a su montura de vez en cuando lanzaba amenazas e insultos aunque veigar no le entendiera.

Una especio de gruñido llamo la atención de ambos yordle, la criatura que su atacante estaba montando había vuelto esta se quedó quieta justo en el límite del campo esta se le veía dudosa en seguir avanzando, lulu se acercó lentamente a la criatura esta pareció asustarse – veigar creo que puede vernos ven ven mira – el mago levanto la mirada para ver a la criatura los chillidos de la ardilla habían disminuido al ver a la criatura – vamos ven aquí chiquito – dio unos pasos más pero la criatura se asustó nuevamente y salió huyendo, lulu puso una mueca triste y miro a pix por un momento que estaba sentado arriba de la jaula de su ardilla alias yordle alias enemigo sus gritos e insultos se habían vuelto a intensificar, su pequeño compañero voló hacia ella, le susurro cosas y se alejó a las profundidades del bosque.

Ella al principio antes de enfrentarse al yordle estaba emocionada otro compañero de su especie se les unía, no había tomado la advertencia de la liga a la ligera, tomo hostil a nivel veigar no hostil a nivel bailare sobre tu cadáver mientras me rio, vio la cara de la ardilla notando enseguida que era tuerto, su pelaje era más grisáceo así que asumió que era viejo, tal vez estuvo mucho tiempo solo décadas tal vez siglos, eso puede calar en la cordura de cualquiera y por lo que vio su única compañera fue esa criatura.

Vei- partiremos en unas horas será mejor que duermas – en una situación normal habría insistido en quedarse despierta junto con su amigo, pero este día había agotado toda su energía y la tacleada sumado más con salir volando y terminar aterrizando como un saco de papas contra el suelo le había dejado todo el cuerpo adolorido y magullado, se puso cerca del fuego que estaba tomando un poco de fuerza, dio un último vistazo a donde se había ido pix antes de finalmente dormirse.

0

0

Despertó debido a que veigar le estaba picando las costillas con un palo – no me piques – se sobo la costilla unos segundos antes de ir a ver a la ardilla, él estaba arrinconado se notaba que no había dormido, había marcas de por toda la jaula lo que indicaba que había intentado escapar.

Vei- ya levántate tu mosca trajo a un invitado – la pequeña hechicera se levantó rápido, veigar le señalo donde estaba su compañero, para su sorpresa vio a la criatura que huyo anoche pix revoloteaba a su alrededor, esta parecía fascinada con su compañero intentando atraparlo – atrapa – de manera brusca le lanzo la pequeña jaula que contenía a la ardilla, por algún motivo esta no emitió ningún sonido, miro adentro con preocupación viendo que la ardilla no se movía – no la mate solo se durmió apenas vio llegar a esa lagartija súper desarrollada ya prepárate tenemos que regresar a la liga –

Lul- veigi por que no duermes un poquito yo puedo vigilar – se acercó a su bolsito buscando alguna opción de mana, podía a ver dormido, pero mantener una transformación era agotador al menos era un yordle y no un humano, pero al menos podía aguantar unas horas más por su amigo además que veigar solía ponerse de peor humor cuando no dormía.

Vei- dormiré cuando lleguemos, pero apresúrate y vámonos – lanzo un pequeño ataque que deshizo mi hechizo, apenas se veía y hacia mucho frio, se veía que había caído bruma nocturna ya que el suelo estaba un poco húmedo, no le dio mucho tiempo de recoger, aunque tampoco es que hubiera algo que llevar aparte de la ardilla y su lagartija.

Lul- VAMOS PIX – su compañero fue en su dirección sin dejar de volar para atraer la concentración de la criatura y que esta lo siguiera sin fijarse donde o con quien estaba, a medida que iniciaron la marcha pudo ver mejor a la criatura, esta tenia escamas al parecer gruesas de color anaranjado aunque algunas eran verdosas, sus orejas eran grandes y no tenía patas delantera, desataba mucho la silla de montar claramente degastada, miro la jaula que tenía en sus manos por un momento preguntándose como había encontrado y domesticado a esa criatura.

Vei- ¡TE MUEVES DE UNA VEZ! –su amigo llevaba una cierta distancia delante de ella.

Lul- shhhh lo vas a despertar y él es muy grosero –

Vei- SOLO VAMONOS –

Acelero su paso para alcanzar a su amigo, este siguió caminando de manera que obligaba a lulu caminar de manera, está casi no pudo ver mucho a su alrededor, con veigar todo era rápido cadi nunca podía buscar casas de hadas o ver si había algún topo o tal vez una luciérnaga o una de esas orugas que dicen que gritan nunca había visto una.

No había mucho bosque en las llanuras no había mucho que ver, tal vez si no hubiera jugado con esos niños no la habrían echado básicamente su única casa era la casa de pix debido a esto no tenía muchas oportunidades de salir lejos de cuidad de bandle bueno no es como si en su infancia no hubiera dado el paso a viajar pero más allá de su ciudad natal y el claro, la casa de pix es divertida pero ella ahora tenía siglos de edad y al menos quería ver cómo era ahora el mundo, ya que técnicamente nadie en ciudad de bandle la quería ay, aun no entendía el porqué.

DE AQUÍ ME VOY A SALTAR PORQUE QUE MATSU SE LE PASO MANO EL EN CAMINO XD BUENO RESUMIENDO UN POCO EL RECORRIDO DURO UNA 4 HORAS, EL VIENTO CASI SE LLEVA EL SOMBRERO DE LULU Y POR ESO TIRO LA JAULA DONDE TRAIA AL YORDLE, ESTE SE DESPERTO Y COMENZO A BUENO INSULTAR EN ¿IDIOMA ARDILLA?, VEIGAR SE ARTO DE EL Y QUIZO VOLAR LA JAULA, LULU COMENZO A CORRER PARA EVITAR QUE LO VOLARA EN MIL PEDAZOS Y VEIGAR LA PERSIGUIO UN RATO, HASTA QUE LLEGARON AL PORTAL.

ESO ES TODO CONTINUO CON EL FIC XP

Nunca antes habían estado más feliz de ver la academia de guerra, uno porque ambos estaban agotados y otra porque ya no tendrían que seguir escuchando a la ardilla, en la entrada los esperaba un invocador – síganme – a través de los pasillos fueron conducidos a la sala de reuniones el alto consejo de invocadores y el gran archí mago estaban reunidos – por favor des-transfórmelo –

Lul- por favor se bueno y podrás volver a ser como antes – quito el seguro de la jaula pero no le abrió la puerta hasta que estuvo en el suelo, este salió lentamente hasta que estuvo delante de ella y haciendo un movimiento de su báculo lo des transformo, ante ella tenía a un yordle viejo, su pelaje era color blanco a excepción de la punta de sus orejas, tal y como predijo era tuerto pero su ojo bueno era anaranjado, portaba un uniforme de alto rango noxiano y un enorme sombrero también tenía perforada una oreja, se notaba que era fuerte en su juventud debió ser un yordle atractivo.

¿? - nunca vuelvas a hacer eso – su voz era grave lulu retrocedió un poco, pero veigar ni se inmuto.

El archí mago tosió un poco lo que llamo la atención del viejo yordle - Por favor señor kled –

Kle- SOY EL COMANDANTE KLED ALTO CAPITAN MAYOR DE LA CAMPAÑA DE VANGUARDIA DE ARTILLERIA DE LA PRIMERA LEGION TERCERA MULTIPLICACION DOBLE ALMIRANTE NO ME HAN LLAMADO SEÑOR EN AÑOS – básicamente grito todo lo que dijo y lo dijo tan rápido que había entendido la tercera parte de la frase.

AM- lamento si le he ofendido, pero se le ha traído de esta manera tan repentina ya que usted ha declinado de manera violenta cualquier intento de contacto civilizado con usted –

Kle- ho claro que soy civilizado – aclaro un poco su garganta y se puso recto – yo soy kled ella es skaarl prepárate para morir – no alcanzo a dar ni un paso cuando ya veigar había puesto horizonte de sucesos alrededor de él.

Vei- solo dame un motivo para hacerte volar en pedazos –

Kle- vamos hijo atrévete he matado a más gente en toda mi vida que tu – los gruñidos de la criatura llamaron la atención del yordle que de manera repentina comenzó a reír.

A.M- COMANDANTE KLED usted está en una posición difícil a pesar de que es apreciado por el ejército noxiano se sabe que tiene la tendencia a atacar a los viajeros y mercaderes, el alto mando noxiano ya no está dispuesto a tolerar que usted siga asesinando y saqueando a su gente solo tiene dos opciones unirse a la liga de leyendas o morir y créame que podemos hacer la segunda opción de manera inmediata – se escuchó un gruñido por parte de kled y murmurar una frase inentendible.

Kle- MUY BIEN – el viejo yordle sonrió de manera que se vieran sus afilados dientes, kled no era tonto sabía bien que las maricas del alto mando noxiano no lo buscarían si no fuera por una razón importante nada en noxus se hace porque si y menos les importa los imbéciles pedazos de mierda que entran en sus tierras, por ahora sería un "buen" chico o al menos lo intentaría.

El alto consejo pareció discutir en voz baja el hecho de que no esperaban que el aceptara de buenas a primeras, al final de lo que pareció ser una pequeña discusión todos ellos se levantaron de sus asientos – tardaremos un tiempo para poder implementar su presencia en la grieta del invocador podrá esperar –

Kle- me acaban de amenazar de muerte –

A.M- lo tomaremos como un sí, tendrá que quedarse con un guardián hasta que terminemos todos los preparativos, veigar tiene problemas en que el campeón se quede con usted –

Vei- claro que si el solo sería una molestia en mis investigaciones –

Lul- puede quedarse en mi cuarto – todos dirigieron su mirada a la pequeña lulu, esta se puso un poco nerviosa debido al exceso de atención – b…bueno es porque a veigar no le cae muy bien y lo transforme en ardilla y a la gente no les gusta ser ardilla o ahora que lo pienso tal vez ¿te gustaría ser un gato? –

Kle – QUE ... CLARO QUE NO – este parecía un poco perdido debido al cambio de tema

Lul- ¿un cupcake? – esta se empezó a acercar a el de manera que comenzó a incomodarlo a medida que avanzaba.

Kle- NO – instintivamente llevo su mano donde guardaba su pistola de bolsillo, pero no estaba y para colmo el enano de ojos amarillos quito el muro mágico que lo separaba esa rara yordle.

Lul- ¿un dragón? ¿un manatí? O ya se ¿UN PORO? – se había acercado tanto a él que este tuvo que dar un paso atrás, una risa llamo su atención, el consejo veía atentamente lo que hacia la yordle violeta pero los malditos no hacían nada para detenerla, entendió que para ellos era natural que incomodara a todo el mundo, si tuviera su hacha o al menos su pistola ella no tomaría esas confianzas.

Kle- NO NO Y ¡NO! DEJA DE PREGUNTAR – "¿Qué mierda era un poro?"

A.M- lulu no lo incomodes mucho, bueno al menos sé que serás una buena vigilante – miro con ternura al hada hechicera – eso es todo puedes escoltarlo a tu habitación yo are que lleven a los establos a su dragarto –

Kle- atrévanse a tocar a skaarl si quieren que les rompa el cuello y le dé de comer sus cadáveres – su voz de nuevo se había agravado, el archi mago va a decir algo, pero lulu intervino.

Lul- NO ME MOLESTA QUE SE LLEVE A SU MASCOTA CON EL – el podía intimidaba un poco, pero a ella tampoco le gustaría que se llevaran a pix lejos de ella, con quien haría dulces o quien jugaría a las escondidas con ella – se nota que quiere mucho a skur –

Kle- skaarl – no estaba feliz con esto, de hecho, no sabía porque tanta amabilidad de repente si hace poco ella le tenía miedo y ahora parecía como si lo conociera de hace mucho, es rara y el sabía mucho de eso.

Lul- SKAARL he he- el archí mago solo asintió dando el victo bueno para la pequeña yordle, en el fondo estaban preocupados kled tenía una reputación temible, pero también sabía que estaba con la más impredecible de todos lo yordle y también era amiga (por así decirlo) de el único mago yordle realmente temido en runaterra – YA ACEPTARON CORRE – rápidamente tomo la muñeca de kled pero este se quedó quieto haciendo que lulu casi se callera debido a la fuerza involuntaria, ella le dio unos jaloncitos y este de mala gana se dejó llevar por la más joven, ahora que lo pensaba mejor la muerte no parecía mala idea.

-0-

Notas finales: NO QUIERO QUE SE CONFUNDAN NI NADA DE ESO AQUÍ EN ESTA HISTORIA VOY A DEJAR SHIPEO LIBRE QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO QUE LULU NO TENDRA UNA PAREJA CLARA EN MI HISTORIA, SE QUE NO LES INTERESA PERO QUERIA MENCIONARLO PARA QUE NO VAYAN A CONFUNDIR XD

LO OTRO MATSU NO SABE SI CONTINUAR O SU FIC POR QUE COMO A RIOT LE DIO POR SACAR A LOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES ESO SIGNIFICO UN GRAN CAMBIO DE HISTORIA PARA NAMI, WUKONG Y JONIA BASICAMENTE, LO MALO ES QUE NO TENEMOS INFORMACION DE QUE PAPEL TOMA KARMA EN ESTO Y MUCHO MENOS EN COMO AFECTARA TAMBIEN A MIS PROPIAS PAREJAA :P

BUENO ESO ES TODO QUE LES VAYA BIEN Y QUE TENGAN BUENAS PARTIDAS

BYE BYE ;D


End file.
